


how about a trip

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Fluff, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Road Trips, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 27: Road trip“How about a road trip?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	how about a trip

It had been a spontaneous idea. The weather had been great, it was the middle of summer with not a single cloud in the sky, and it was hot. So hot, that many Englishmen believed it was a miracle, which it actually wasn’t this time. Just sitting inside all day in the bookshop while Aziraphale tried to chase away his potential customers didn’t really feel like the best idea. They had to enjoy this weather to the fullest before it disappeared and became the usual old and rainy English summer the population was used to.

So, it was Crowley who had brought up the idea.

“How about a road trip?”

“What?”

“Yeah, a road trip. You know, leaving London to drive around the country, we could even drive up to Scotland and Wales, have a fun time there. Oh, and we could also stop by Tadfield and see how the notorious son of Satan is doing. It’s been a while since we checked in on Adam.” he continued, before leaning further back on a chair, just enough to not fall off. “So, what do you say angel?”

Aziraphale was quite for a few seconds, and then answered.

  
“That does sound nice, but how about the shop?”

“Just close if for a few weeks, put up a sign about going on holiday. It’s not like you actually wanna sell anything anyway. Then we can just take off in the Bentley and drive for as long as we want. We don’t even have to stop at any hotels or anything since we actually don’t need sleep. We could just drive and drive and see everything we want, enjoying a vacation like the humans, only you and me. How about that?”

He nodded.

“That does sound lovely. When do we leave?”

“How about right now?”


End file.
